OC Generator
Welcome Message! Welcome to the OC Generator! This was created by Icetiger101, but is currently run by Mooneffects (approved by Dew) and Starflight897 (approved by Moon) so if you would like an OC, please either ask one of them, leave a message on Moon's wall/Star's wall or comment down below! Message from Mooneffects PLEASE STOP ADDING CATS TO THE GENERATOR! THE GENERATOR IS BECOMING VERY CLUTTERED. YOU CAN'T ADD CATS TO THE GENERATOR UNLESS YOU'RE MOON OR STAR OR THIS MESSAGE IS REMOVED. THANK YOU. Rules: * You may generate as many times as you want, and if you would like an OC, please ask on Mooneffects’ wall, Starflight897’s wall, or in the comments. They will get back to you as quickly as possible and also give you the OC's information. * You may only adopt 2 OCs at a time. * New Rule: If you don't create a page for the OC you adopted with detailed information within 2 weeks, I (Mooneffects) will request for you to return the OC to the generator for someone else to adopt. Adoption Log This is to keep track of the recently-adopted OCs from the generator, and also to prevent clutter and confusion! Click here to see the adoption log! August 4th, 2019 * Copperflower '''has been adopted by '''IcepetalTheIceSilkWing * Speckledpaw '''has been adopted by '''Qibli77 * Otterdapple '''has been adopted by '''LightstormWarrior * Cricketthorn '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn * Sunfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Splashfern '''have been adopted by '''Aslan8 * Flower '''and '''Sleetstorm '''have been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 * Sandfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 6th, 2019 * Sandfern '''has been returned to the Generator by '''SkyFireStone * Brightflame '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 7th, 2019 * Leopardblaze '''has been adopted by '''3misty3 August 9th, 2019 *''Beetlepad '''has been adopted by '''Lilinkin plot'' *'Grayfeather 'has been adopted by '''Polybird929' ''August 16th, 2019 * Sunheart '''has been adopted by '''SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 August 20th, 2019 * Creekstar '''has been adopted by '''HowlToThe3Moons * Shortspring '''has been adopted by '''CvClickbait * Glass '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn August 21st, 2019 * Mistlefoot '''has been adopted by '''Peppycatgaming August 28th, 2019 * Sparrowpounce '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 166.211.207.124 * Adderwhisker '''has been adopted by '''Alzzez101 * Chocolatefur '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 150.107.174.224 * Aquagaze '''has been adopted by '''ShadyBlackCat August 31st, 2019 * Sandbreeze '''has been adopted by '''LoonerMoon13 September 3rd, 2019 * Silverlight '''has been adopted by '''BluezillaTheKaijuWing * Lily '''has been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 September 5th, 2019 * Snowflower '''has been adopted by '''DeertailXOXO * Lightkit '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Blackpaw '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 137.83.124.69 September 10th, 2019 * Heathercloud '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 14.203.213.199 * Sprucepelt '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 * Shadows Dappling Cave Floor '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 September 11th, 2019 * Littlestep '''has been adopted by '''Nl10ki * Wildheart '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 50.53.127.57 September 13th, 2019 * Fireblaze''' and Hailfall have been adopted by '''Confused-Screaming September 15th, 2019 * Sandfern''' has been adopted by '''XxGalaxzzyxX * Rockdust''' has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 2604:2D80:6509:FD00:6DB5:815C:9333:6201 September 16th, 2019 * Snow Falling on Earth''' has been adopted by '''SunCatOrWhatever * Spottedback''' has been adopted by '''Holly the Collie September 17th, 2019 * Cooper''' and Dapplestripe have been adopted by '''CloudyTheDeathwing September 21st, 2019 * Leafspots''' and Basilheart have been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 2604:2D80:6509:FD00:C116:9180:B7A:B28C * Birchbark''' has been adopted by '''Glowl the Glow Owl September 25th, 2019 * Flamestar''' and Palespark have been adopted by '''FroXon * Dust From Ground Stones''' has been adopted by '''Cinderpelt4Life September 30th, 2019 * Koileaf', '''Weaselheart', and Patchsplash have been adopted by '''QuailWhiskerTheTrash October 2nd, 2019 * Finchflecks''' has been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 October 15th, 2019 * Sandpatch''' has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone October 18th, 2019 * Berrysnow''' has been adopted by '''Qibli77 October 19th, 2019 * Pine Roots Breaking Rock (Pine) '''has been adopted by '''Cinderpelt4Life * Thornblur''' has been adopted by '''Piggyxl * Nightfoot''' and Mistheart have been adopted by '''SwiftUmbreon * Foxclaw''' has been adopted by '''Timberdash October 29th, 2019 * Nightfoot''' and '''Mistheart '''have been returned to the generator by '''SwiftUmbreon October 31st, 2019 *''Highstorm has been adopted by Pokeballmachine'' November 1st, 2019 *''Turtlewillow has been adopted by SkyFireStone'' November 2nd, 2019 *''Leopardshadow has been adopted by Timberdash'' November 3rd, 2019 *''Ambergleam and Willowstripe have been adopted by Deadandnotburied'' November 4th, 2019 *''Shadeflame has been adopted by Moonwing9'' November 9th, 2019 *''Mistheart has been adopted by Pokeballmachine'' November 17th, 2019 *''Quietrain has been adopted by Moonmoonfoxwolf'' *''Oak has been adopted by Piggyxl'' November 27th, 2019 *''Whitesplash has been adopted by SwiftUmbreon'' December 18th, 2019 *''Silentstorm has been adopted by PirahnatheSeawingCommanderofWar'' December 25th, 2019 *''Flashstrike has been adopted by Autumnfrost547'' *''Snowdash has been adopted by A FANDOM user'' *''Ratfur and Hollypaw have been adopted by Hiro Meowstic'' February 6th, 2020 Note: These are adoptions from any time from December 26th to February 6th *''Bramblewhisker has been adopted by MoosieGirl'' *''Whitetooth has been adopted by AlexTheSnivy'' *''Goldensun has been adopted by Moonwing9'' *''Willowstripe has been adopted by Deadandnotburied'' *''Dusk has been adopted by AiraTheWindWing55'' *''Nightfoot has been adopted by Smokywater'' *''Mousespots has been adopted by Timberdash'' *''Spottedsplash has been adopted by Gathos Zenith'' *''Dusttail has been adopted by Timberdash'' New Additions to the Generator *''Gingerclaw'' *''Cloudsplash'' OC Generator Generate Another OC Name: Gingerclaw Gender: Female. Clan: SkyClan. Role: Warrior or deputy Personality/History/Etc up for the adopter to decide Name: Cloudsplash Gender: Male Clan: RiverClan Role: Medicine cat Personality: Positive traits *Calm *Good in a crisis Neutral traits *Patient (sometimes annoyingly patient) Negative traits *Sometimes overprotective Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Collaborations